Forbidden Attractions
by HurtsLikeHell
Summary: They've hated each other since day one but what happens when their paths cross much more intimately? When the world becomes much wider then the castle halls will they overcome their differences or will they remain enemies? Rated for language & sex content
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Okay so I've promised to put up this story for a while and TA-DA here it is! Hahaha so feel free to get critical in your reviews but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did!**

**Forbidden Attractions**

Draco's P.O.V. 

The train pulls to a sudden stop and everyone in my compartment jerks forward. I grab my luggage and start to fight my way through the crowd of bustling students. Pansy isn't making it any easier either. She's been hanging off of me since the day we met but this is _RIDICULUS_! I hate the girl but I can't just get rid of her, at least…..not yet.

Finally am out of that blasted train and walking up to the huge castle towards the twinkling lights in the huge windows. I prefer walking as opposed to going whichever way the other students do. Pansy is now weighing down my left arm and I'm about to drop my entire luggage.

"Pansy, get off!" I say, shoving her gently with my elbow. She crosses her arms and sticks out her bottom lip,

"But, Drakey, I'm your _girlfriend_."

"But, Pansy, you're _not_!" At this Pansy giggled and attached herself to my arm again,

"Oh, you are so silly, Drakey."

I sigh and drag Pansy and myself to the castle. Luckily, Pansy and I had to separate because of the pressing crowd of excited kids. I throw my luggage in the boy's dormitory and run down to the Great Hall. My stomach is aching for food. Taking my place at the head of the table, I start up a conversation with Blaise.

"So, did Draco get himself a girlfriend over the summer?" Blaise teased, motioning to Pansy who was in the corner bragging about our "summer love".

"Oh shut up, you know that whatever Pansy says is a load of dragon dung." I say, punching Blaise in the arm. Dumbledore gave his usual ramble and then my favorite part began: the feast. There are turkey legs, mashed potatoes, and too many other things to count. I pile my plate with turkey, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Across the room I spot Hermione Granger in a heated conversation with Percy Weasley. She looks so beautiful when she is angry. No, wait, she is _Hermione Granger. A mudblood!_ She isn't beautiful only despicable. Oddly, I'm not so hungry anymore.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Percy is being such a prat! He's trying to correct _me_ on what year the dragon banning law was. I learned this in my first year but, _no_, he says I'm wrong. I finally decide to ignore him. Turning to Harry, I strike up a conversation.

"So, what classes are you taking?" I say casually. Harry rolls his eyes,

"Hermione, can't you go _one_ second without thinking about school? We've only just gotten here."

"Fine then", I huff and start surveying the area. Those boys are so uneducated. I can't believe they passed first year exams.

For some reason my eyes land on the head of the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy is sitting. His blond hair is hanging in his face and he's laughing but I wonder why he hasn't touched a thing on his plate. He looks over and our eyes lock. I try my best to give him a cold stare but I can't. He's looking kind of cute today. He smirks and turns back to Blaise. Sighing, I look down at my potatoes and realize that I haven't been hungry for days. Although this is concerning I push my plate away and in on Harry and Ron's conversation. It's about quidditch...again. I groan but nobody seems to hear me. Getting up from the table, I start heading towards my dormitory. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because who do I run into other then Draco Malfoy. 

Draco's P.O.V.

I'm just returning from the bathroom when I knock over some girl. At first, all I can see is a blur of brown hair and then a face appears. It's Hermione and she's angry. She scrambles up, hits me, mumbles a few cuss words, and practically runs away to her dormity. I don't think I deserved that but I return to the table anyway. Blaise is laughing and hitting on some fifth year while Pansy is ranting about how good a kisser I am. Truthfully, she only knows this because she forced her lips onto mine last week. Rolling my eyes, I take my place and lean back in my chair. 

**So this is probably the shortest and most terribly written chapter of them all but never fear! I have tons better chapters that consist of more then two pages.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. By the way, this is not to-the-books at ALL! Just to warn you. Okay, on with the story. Oh and if you've seen this story only MAJORLY different on a site called polyvore . com IT'S STILL ME! I wrote it but when I re-read it I decided that a lot of it was trash so read this first before you read the trashy version. You won't regret it because the other version WILL give away the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Forbidden Attractions**

Draco's P.O.V.

"Bloody hell! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" I scream at Blaise who is laughing and doubled over. I have half a mind at the moment to punch that kid. Blaise seems to sense my anger and straightens up.

"Relax, it was only a joke." Blaise assures me, slapping me on my back which is soaking wet.

"Well, fine, I guess but you don't just go spraying water on sleeping blokes!" I retort snippily, stripping off my pajama shirt that was now sticking to my skin.

"Sorry, mate, just couldn't resist." Blaise apologizes as I throw on a new tee shirt and strip my also soaking pajama bottoms. Fourteen years old and I have an eight pack girls swoon at. Not that I need to take off my shirt to get a girl to swoon.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mutter, pulling on a pair of jeans and heading for the door. 

"You won't mind if I'm a bit late to breakfast, will you?" Blaise asks suddenly.

"Erm...no, why?" I ask curiously, my hand at the door handle with no intention of opening it until he spilled the beans.

"N..no reason", he stutters with a sparkle in his eye. With a slight smirk he opens the door and pushes me out of the room. Cursing under my breath I pick myself up off of the floor and brush off my shirt. Luckily I left my robes outside the door as I sometimes do so that the room won't get too cluttered (I know, Draco Mother-Fucking Malfoy being a clean freak? Yeah, it's true so STFU).

A bit angry and also a bit amused, I get up and start heading down towards the Great Hall. As soon as I walk in the smell of pancakes hit my nose along with the mingled scent of strawberries and a small sigh erupts from my lips. I love strawberries. Heads at all tables turn as I go to sit at the front of my own house table and I smirk openly. Suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings I realize that since Blaise isn't here my right hand side is empty and, surprisingly, Pansy isn't sitting to my left side. I'm fine with this fact and kind of relieved too. Being alone helps me to think and there's a damn lot to think about these days.

Looking down at my classes, I see that I have double potions with Gryffindors today. Damn. The only thing I hate worse then Gryffindors is Snape and now I get to have them both. Snape may treat me like the star pupil but he's terrible too. I doubt he gives a damn about me and only favors me to piss off Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Now that I think of it, where _is _Granger? Looking around, I finally spot her huddled over Weasley and Potter's homework with a stack of cold pancakes at her side. The two boys are just talking and laughing while their "best friend" is slaving over their homework and it's only the second day! Stuffing a sausage in my mouth, I stare longingly at the brown haired girl for a good three minutes before someone sees me.

"What are you looking at, Draco?" Theodore Knott asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"Nothing, just nothing." I reply, eating another bite of pancake. Theodore just shrugs and turns away. I stare blankly at the food sitting before me and listen to the bits and pieces of my friend's summer stories all the while pondering what exactly I could or could not be feeling towards Hermione Granger.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"All done", I sigh, handing Ron and Harry back their reports. They both beam and Harry races off, per usual, to his class without so much as a "bye".

"Er...thanks, Hermione." Ron mutters, looking down.

"No problem, Ron." I reply, my brow furrowed. Ron gives an odd little nod and runs off after Harry. After four years no ones thought to thank me and now, of all people, _Ron_ thanks me. I hate being so surprised at this but I am. It's just so odd to see him thank me. I secretly enjoy doing their homework. Doing their homework allows me to block out all the people around me that are annoying and not have to talk to anybody. Sadly, it also means I don't get a full breakfast and/or I'm late for class.

Deciding I would be better to be late then be hungry the whole lesson, I grab my plate and hurridly shovel food into my mouth. Besides me there are only a few people in here. Two chatty Ravenclaws, a lonely Hufflepuff first year boy, Dean Thomas, and the Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy.

I can't help but notice that Malfoy looks a bit down. Not only that but Malfoy looks as if he was just dunked in a bucket of water. That whore, Pansy, isn't with him for once. Malfoy's blond hair is wet and messily put together like he just got out of bed. Some of his hair is plastered to his forehead and his skin seems paler then usual. Those deep mysterious eyes are swirling with gray. Its ten minutes before I realize that the only reason I can see these eyes is because of the fact that he's looking right at me. Shit.

Draco's P.O.V.

Its all I can do not to burst out laughing at Granger's face. She's been staring at mine for ten whole minutes and it's been a damn workout for me keeping her gaze and not looking away from her hideousness. I've finally come to the conclusion that I was hungry, horny, and hormonal when I saw the mudblood that first night and she's really an ugly bitch. A blush colors her pale skin and I smirk. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking: "God, he smirks a lot!" but - Hell - I look fucking amazing and smirking just enhances my gorgeousness.

Anyway, so she's blushing and stuff and I smirk and turn away and yada, yada, yada. The whole point of that little exercise was to prove that, yes, every girl in school really did want me and her panties are probably now ruined. A shiver runs down my spine as I think about that last sentence. The thought of Granger actually having a…a…a…well, a pussy actually disgusts me as much as it kind of turns me on. I'm not an idiot; I know that all girls have a love box but the thing is the fact that Granger is a girl has never really entered my mind before now. No, I'm not falling in love with her now that I know that she has a womanhood that's obviously never been touched but it's a new revelation to me so let me have my damn moment in the sun.

Turning back to my plate I sigh as the food slowly begins to disappear. My friends (if you could even really call them that), Crabbe and Goyle, are waiting for my by the door. Of course, the two lugs aren't the most patient people in the world so they're passing their time by beating up the first years that pass. I laugh and grab the book bag sitting next to me before getting up and walking casually over to them. A trapped Ravenclaw girl looks up at me with big green eyes that are swimming with tears. She hopes I'll help her and I chuckle before waving my hand in indication that the dumb thugs can do with her what they will. I'm a cruel person, I know that. It doesn't take a genius to see that I take satisfaction in making people hurt.

From down the hall where the boys and the little girl went I hear a shrill scream and the boys laughing before coming out and walking with me to class. Wait, that sounds majorly gay. The two buffoons are following me like lost dogs follow their leader to class. There, much better. We arrive at the dungeons and I grimace. Well, Gryffindors, ready to meet your match?

Hermione's P.O.V.

By the time I actually try to take a bite of my food it has all magically (literally) disappeared but I take no time in grabbing a granola bar from Collin, who has offered it to me, and stuffing it into my backpack. Thanking Collin for the food I rush out to my next class which just happens to be across the school in the dungeons. With Slytherins, no less. Groaning to myself I run faster as to not be late. Snape will obviously take as many points off of me as possible but it will _not _be for getting to class late. My breath has run out by the time I arrive at the small black door leading into the dungeons but I made haste in taking a seat as fast as I can before too many other kids start flooding through the doors. Checking my watch I smile at myself. Twelve minutes early to class; although it's not a record it's still brilliant considering I was across the castle only ten minutes before. The smile still plastered on my face, I turn to see who I sat next to. Lemme tell you, nothing has ever wiped a smile off of my face as quickly as looking to see Draco Malfoy staring back at me for the second time this day. Well, except maybe when Snape called out not ten seconds after I made this _lovely_ discovery,

"Class, please pair up with the person to your right." I swear he's looking right at me.

**Better? What do you think? Please review! I had to write a lot of this on the spot because it was way too short. I actually might have to do that with a lot of these chapters so beware! Anyway, R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm a bad person! I'm so sorry for not updating this book in forever. I've been so busy with trying to update the other two that I've completely forgotten about this. Another thing, shouldn't it be easy to re-write since I've already written it before? Oh well, such is life. Here is the chapter my lovely readers! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movies or the characters or the places. I only own the plot but even the COUPLING I don't own and I have no money to try and buy it anyway so this part of the story is a complete waste of space and time but a brilliant staller!**

**-**

Draco's POV

Oh this is just darling. The Mudblood just _had _to go and do a stupid thing like sitting next to me, didn't she? Just had to go and ruin my day like I ruined her undergarments. She should quit being such a spoilsport. It's not like I actually _meant _to make her turned on, it was just that-oh wait, what am I saying? Yes I did. With a toss of my head the blond hair hanging annoyingly over my eyes flicks back into place in an arch over my forehead. I barely suppress a groan as the first thing I see is Granger's big bush of brown hair and her giant brown eyes glaring out from underneath the forest of hair. She's looking at me like it's _my_ fault that Snape is a prick. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the table where a cauldron is already bubbling with water. A random thought passes through my mind that maybe I could make some mac and cheese to demolish Granger's good grades but I realize that it will be ruining mine as well. With a newly painted scowl on my face I turn back to the Mudblood and return her glare.

"Oh let's just get this _over_ with, Ferret." huffs Granger and she stomps towards the supplies closet to get what we don't have. Like I was trying to do anything different then get it over with. For someone so smart she really is an idiot. Settling back into my chair I grab the squirming glowworms and throw them into a measurement bowl. When I'm sure that there are exactly one hundred worms in the bowl I begin mashing them before they start breeding or something. Seriously, how long does it take for Granger to get our stuff out from the closet. I briefly look up from the puke colored mess that I'm smashing to find the Mudblood with her arms full of stuff, only half of which is things that we actually need, and still digging around in the cupboard.

"Granger, we don't need all that! What the Hell are you doing?" I yell at her from my seat which earns me several glares from the Gryffindors. Touchy much? The brunette meets my gaze with a half-scared and half-angry look and puts her finger to her lips to shut me up before quickly moving her had to catch a vial that fell from the closet. I continue to watch her while pouring the worm puke into the hot cauldron and almost drop the entire bowl when she discreetly slips the vial into her pocket before heading back to our table. Stealing, Granger? Bad girl. A smirk crawls up to my lips and I prepare to make some sort of dirty and/or humiliation inducing remark but it quickly slips away when the Mudblood trips over her own two feet and drops the glass bottle of beetle eyes on the floor. The bottle shatters and the beetle eyes roll all over the floor.

"Shit!" I hear her murmur before setting all of her things down on the table and getting on her hands and knees to clean up the gross black eyes. _Nice language, Mudblood. _When she hasn't magicked them off the floor in four seconds flat I know something is wrong and I pull out my own wand to clean up her wand. The day Hermione flipping Granger doesn't try to show off her amazing magic skills when given the chance is the day I lose my mind. My mind is, therefore, officially lost and I cannot be held responsible for any and every fucked up thing I ever do from this day forward. Period.

Granger looks up at me with a confused look that soon morphs into an extremely embarrassed one of a collage girl who just failed at correctly answering the solution to one plus one.

"Oh", she whispers and slowly stands up to walk shamefully back to our table. I take in deep breaths to hold back the burst of laughter that is threatening to come out. Seriously, it's a purely hilarious thing to witness Hermione Granger walking to a table with her head hung low in defeat. That's what she gets for being a know-it-all.

"Here's the beetle eyes; we need three cups of them but chop one or two in half first to make sure that they are fresh because otherwise the potion could malfunction an-"

"Got it", I snap and pick up the bowl of eyes. Why is it that I have to do all this? Oh right, because I want it done _perfectly._ Still, Granger could at least _try_ to help. She mumbles something unintelligible and turns to the potion to pour some more snot-like substance into it. A puff of lavender smoke rises from the depths and I take this as my cue to pour in the disgusting eyes. They roll around in the purple mixture and sink but-yuck!-they resurface and float on top of the potion now. How sick is that? Oh, that's not the worst of it though. The Mudblood actually leans in and _sniffs the potion!_ Can someone fetch me a basin?

"Ahhhh", Granger sighs. "Perfect." Oh brilliant, now she has some of the purple goo on her nose.

Hermione's POV

Mmmm, that potion smells amazing. No wonder it's made for calming people down; I'm already at ease. Someone clears their throat and the noise breaks through my barrier of happiness. Does Malfoy _really _have to be so obnoxious.

"Er...you've got some...um..." he stutters and I roll my eyes but before I can turn away from him he grabs my face and covers my nose with a crisp white handkerchief, pushing hard onto it.

"What the Hell, Malfoy?" I nearly scream and push him to the floor. He arrogantly stands up, sits in the chair, and smirks at me before holding up the hanky. It's slathered with purple potion. Oh...damn, Malfoy! This is the second time today he's made me look and feel like a fool. He's such a git. Feeling a bit mischievous I look to the table to find something I can cover him with and see the leftover mashed worms. Perfect. I quickly grab up the worms and hide them behind my back while Malfoy is checking under the table for something he must have dropped.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I call out. His head spins towards mine and I scoop out a good handful of the slimy puke colored goo. Grimacing slightly I reach over and slather the worms all over his smirking face. His smirk slides off into a disgusted look but he acts quicker then I do and grabs unicorn horn powder and puffs it into my face. I choke and grab the nearest thing to me which, unfortunately, is the shoulder of Draco Malfoy. God, this is fucking gross but if I don't hang onto him I'll surely fall over and die. okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but I _hate _falling. When Harry took my on that Hippogriff last year I almost died.

"Miss Granger!" A drawling voice yells but I'm still coughing my guts out so I don't answer. I can hear voices but the words start blurring. I know that both Snape and Malfoy are conversing but I can't hear them. My eyelids droop closed no matter how much I try to keep them open and, before I know it, a pair of strong arms lift me up. My world goes black.

Draco's POV

I'm touching the Mudblood. I'm touching the Mudblood. I'm _holding _the Mudblood. Ew, ew, ew, EW! I'm fucking _holding_ the Mudblood know-it-all bitch named Hermione Granger! This is so blasted disgusting!

I hold her as far away from me as possible and shift her hair to the side so that it won't touch me. My pace quickens as I walk towards the Hospital Wing. Professor Snape must loathe me. I can't believe he made me take Granger to the Hospital Wing. Any other girl would be fine, even Gryffindors. Hell, I've fucked a lot of Gryffindors and would do it again but not _her. _I'd take Harry I-Just-Will-Not-Die Potter to the Hospital Wing, kiss him, even fuck him; _anything_ but taking unconscious Granger to the Hospital Wing." I don't even think she's a girl. Where's her damn chest? Shouldn't a fifteen year old girl have a chest? Whatever, maybe she's an alien. If she _is _an alien I can see why they shipped her here. She's even to ugly for them.

I kick open the door and startle Madam Pomfrey. I've always wanted to do that. Pomfrey rushes over and takes Granger from my arms. _Finally!_ I think and shake out my arms. She's not the heaviest girl I've ever carried but I like to act like she's three hundred thousand pounds even when she's not wake. Method acting my dear readers. I can be a prick without anyone around and I'll take my pride about that to the freaking grave.

"Mr. Malfoy". Madam's voice rings out and I groan before turning back around. "Can you stay with her for a moment? I have some things to do." Great, thanks, Hermione. You succeed in ruining my day even when you're not awake. Now _that_ takes some fucking talent. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm attempting to update all of my stories today but I'm sorry if I don't get to one. I'm doing this really strange thing where I'm going to try and insert the song "Life on Mars" by David Bowie into every story for one chapter. Anyway, comment and tell me what you'd like out of my stories because I feel writer's block coming on. I have an idea that I might do a Jareth/Sarah story for The Labyrinth. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter in any way. **  
**-**

Hermione's POV

My eyes slowly open to a bright light. Gods, why are my eyelids suddenly made of bricks? Taking a deep breath I force my stubbornly heavy lids to pop open but the urge to close them again is almost to great for me to bear. There is a bright light shining directly into my face. What a wake up call. Just as my eyes are getting used to the light a dark figure steps in front of me and, as his face begins to focus, I groan outwardly.

"Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave." comes Malfoy's voice as he huffs and crosses his arms. "After all, it was _you _who ruined _my _day and yet it's you who's complaining."

I just stare at the blond brat in amazement. What. The. Bloody. Hell? He's been here with me this _whole time_ and no one kicked him out. Oh, someone is going to pay for that. It's not that I really care that he was here with me; he was probably forced to anyway as I can't imagine him ever volunteering to keep watch on me...or anyone else for that matter. The only problem with Malfoy having been here is that I was _sleeping_ and I'm kind of a...well...a sleep talker. Some of the things I say are very like me indeed but some are more _private_ then others.

"Er...have I said anything?" I mumble and Malfoy looks confused.

"Shit, maybe you got more of that stuff in your system then I thought. You've gone mentally insane. Have you _said _anything? You do recall the fact that you were sleeping, right?" The blond scoffs and I roll my eyes in annoyance but mostly in relief.

"Whatever, you can go now", I state and turn to the side to contemplate the plate of cold eggs on the tray and calculate if they are edible but look up after deciding not to chance it. Malfoy is still there. Why? "Did you not hear me? I said to go."

"Not so fast, Princess Mudblood", I cringe at the use of that vile word but let him continue. "I was told to stay here and I don't fancy detention right about now." Another groan leaps from my lips and I dramatically throw my head back in distress. Am I to deal with this prick while I practically on my deathbed? Okay, so I'm feeling pretty alright but who _knows _the amount of messed up things that could be going on in my stomach and intestines? Besides, an hour restrained to a small bed with Malfoy watching me and I _will _be on my deathbed.

"Go awaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" I moan and pull the white pillow over my head.

"Um, how old are you? Because, at the moment, I'm fairly certain that you're four instead of fifteen."

"At least I'm older then you!" I retort snottily. He snorts and looks away which only makes me angrier.

"Please, Granger, you're older then me by a _week_. My birthday is tomorrow. Besides, you of all people would know that I'm technically older then you considering I was born _two_ weeks after my due date." A blush creeps up to my cheeks as I realize what he's saying. He was technically made before I was. Well, that's an image I could do without.

"Well...er...um..." _Wow, Granger, intelligent, _I scold myself and hide my face deeper into the pillow. "_Please_, leave!"

"Haven't I explained this already. I. Can. Not." I sigh; this will be a long day.

Draco's POV

"Please, Malfoy, you've broken the rules hundreds of times before. Why not one more?" Granger retorts and I scowl; not because she's being annoying, which she is, but because she's dead on _right. _Why am I not leaving? What the fuck is compelling me to stay and babysit a fifteen year old girl? The realization is not only bloody annoying but it irks me that, even with her saying this, I still don't want to leave.

"I knew it! You _want_ to be here, you little creep." She squeals and, with a snarl of anger, I snatch up my jacket. As much as my body is telling me to stay my pride is telling me to leave. Pride is usually a good thing to follow when you're me. Out of the corner of my eye I see her open her mouth as if to say something but close it so quickly that I have to ponder on weather I saw it open in the first place or not.

I sprint out of the Hospital Wing and take a deep breath of fresh air. The air inside there is so stale I swear they use magic to make sure it never gets filtered. It was probably there when Dumbledore was a kid like a million years ago.

Once I'm out of the retched place I stroll lazily down the hallways. Almost all of them are empty so I stick my hands into my pockets when I realize something is wrong. Inside my coat pocket is a smooth, long, piece of metal. Upon pulling it out I discover that not only is it not mine but that I have no idea what it is. The color of this object is a darkish blue and, on what I assume is the front, there's a circular type white thing with markings on it. On the back is an apples painted in white. Scrawled in small dainty letters at the top are two words "Hermione Granger". Shit. This object is hers meaning I have to give it back to her considering I have no use for it. I flick the switch on the top and the device blares to life. Putting in one of the earbuds I listen to the odd music coming from inside.

"_It's a godawful small affair_

_for the girl with the mousy hair_

_but her mummy is telling her no and her daddy has told her to go."_

What the Hell? This song is so weird and the guy...what's his name...I check the screen with a picture of a man with pale skin and screwed up red hair along with two different colored eyes. DAVID BOWIE is written in all capital letters with Life on Mars? captioned underneath it. I always knew Hermione was an alien. I saw it in her eyes the first day I met the girl. Stowing the music thing back into my pocket I whistle my way down the hall. She doesn't need her thing right now. Maybe she'll just get a new one. Chuckling to myself I imagine Granger looking all over for it while it's right with me. Serves her right, the bloody bitch. She wasted my fucking day and this will not be the end of it. The wrath of Malfoy is strong.

**A.N. I'll make the next chapter longer but I'm really getting writer's block which is bloody stupid considering I've written this story before. Oh well, such is life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I'm both happy and surprised that this story is going as well as it is! Well, I'm sorry for the wait. Here's a new (longer) chapter. I love all you bloody bastards. **

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? Really? Fine, I don't own Harry Potter. I swear this is just here to make me feel bad….**

Hermione's POV

Two weeks later and I'm out of the Hospital Wing. Two weeks? Seriously? I could have been stabbed in the back with a poison laced dagger and I'm convinced I'd be out of there in a week or less. Maybe they just kept me there for punishment. I seriously can't handle not going to class. How is anyone supposed to rely on the notes of Ronald Weasley? I mean, I love him but, really. His notes consist of two or three words sprawled out across the pages and doodles of Quidditch or Luna Lovegood wearing revealing outfits. Oh Ronald…

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Lavender Brown asks exasperatedly. At the moment it is around seven in the morning and Ms. Brown is attempting to make my ear _fall off_ without even touching it. At least, that's what I think she's doing. That's what it _feels_ like she's doing. I don't know if her clock is wrong or her brain is wrong but some mental part of her mind thinks that I'd enjoy getting up at seven in the morning on a Saturday to listen to her chat on about virtually nothing. I'm fairly sure if there's anything relevant in her speeches it's hidden by all the talk about boys and colors and crap. I really don't think I'd flinch if she brought up a magical rubber unicorn with the power to puke out chocolate and honey.

"Honestly, Lav, I'm too tired to listen." I say in the sweetest way possible, which is hard when you want to strangle the person you're talking to. Lavender scoffs and flips her curly brown hair to one side revealing a puppy dog pout. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"You listen every other morning!" She protests and I reluctantly sit up from my pillow to look at her properly.

"Every other morning I'm in class."

"_So!_ You can listen to your teachers but your friends aren't as important? Is that what you're saying?"

Kinda. "No, not at all! I'm just super tired, Lavender. I think I'm coming down with something dreadful. You don't mind if I rest a bit, do you?" I reply with wide eyes and a fake smile. She sighs but seems to buy it and gets up to go to the Common Room. Giving a little goodbye wave to the brunette my entire body sighs with relief that she's gone.

I lay back down in my bead only to realize that I'm _completely awake_. Oh, I wonder why. Sighing, I dramatically throw the covers off of my body and allow the chill in the air to hit my mostly bare legs. I've gone to sleep in either a nightgown or shorts since I was little and that hasn't changed no matter how old I got. I've received several pairs of pajama pants that are actually really cute in my life time but I don't think I'll ever wear them. Last night I threw on a pair of blue mini-shorts and a tight white tank top. Making a mental note to write home for some new pajamas, I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. I go over to my drawer and scramble through the contents to see what I should don today. Deciding upon a bright pink, V-necked sweater that actually looks kind of good considering it's meant to be form-fitting and I actually have a form this year. I run a brush through my hair a few times before throwing on some dark jeans and trotting down the stairs.

Once downstairs my face pulls into a grimace. Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley making out is not the most pleasant morning greeting…..or any greeting really. I clear my throat and Ron looks up. At the sight of me his ears turn bright pink and it's hard to hold in the laugh that wants to come out.

"Er…hey, 'Mione." Ron mutters and runs his fingers through his locks of blazing red hair.

"Hey," I choke, still holding back that laugh. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all!" Ron exclaims and shoots up from his place, knocking over a few books on the small table next to him in the process. Lavender sends him a withering glare and gets up with a "hmmff". After Lavender finally exits haughtily through the portrait hole I turn back to him and let out a loud, very un-ladylike laugh. If it's possible for his face to go redder then his hair I think he's just done it.

"What're you laughing at?" he mumbles, a bit angrily, and looks at his feet. I walk over to him and give him a small hug letting him know that I'm not trying to be mean. He returns the hug slightly before collapsing onto the couch. My big Drama Queen. Rolling my eyes, I sit next to him and just stare into the fire, which is cackling softly. A wave of drowsiness crashes over me finally and I lay gently on his chest. Ron's arm absentmindedly curls over my shoulder and pulls me a bit closer. Thoughts are racing though my mind but not ones that usually run through the minds of normal teenagers when someone (admittedly) cute is holding them. No, I'm thinking about how Christmas break was in six days and how I would be in school because my family was going to Brazil and they forgot that I would be possibly coming home for Christmas so they didn't buy me a ticket. I'm thinking about how long my hair has gotten—past my shoulders now—and if I should cut it or leave it as it is. The upside to having longer hair is that the weight of it all pulls the tight curls usually in my hair and forces them to become more like waves. The bad part of having long hair was that it got in the way of everything and took a lot longer to brush in the morning.

As I'm thinking about my hair I realize that Ron has been stroking and playing with my hair for quite a while now. It is nice to have a friend who is so comfortable just sitting like we are now. Harry is sweet but he likes to talk. Never mind, scratch that, Harry Potter _loves_ to talk; he'll talk all day if you let him and it'll almost always be about something depressing. I know that Harry is going through a lot but I don't feel that means that I have to be depressed every moment of every day as well.

I snuggle closer to Ron's chest and let him wrap his arms around my tired body. There's an air of sadness and regret about him but I don't have the strength to figure it out right now. His voice breaks the sweet silence but I don't really mind,

"Are you leaving for Christmas?" It's such a simple question but his voice is thick with emotion.

"Umm….no." I stutter a bit, trying to figure out why he's so emotional. "My parents are going to Brazil. Are you?"

"No, mine are going to visit Aunt Pearl. I don't feel like being harassed by her and her dumbass house elf." The bitterness was clear through his voice and I punched him in the shoulder.

"House elves are an important part of society and the only reason they ever get hostile is because of the stupid people who own them don't treat them as they should be treated. House elves are just like us onl—" my house elf rant is cut off my Ron's deep laughter. "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Oh, 'Mione….shut up!" The words themselves are harsh but I've learned to see through it all and look at the smile on his face to tell what his real emotion is. To him "shut up" with a smile meant "gosh, I love you".

"I love you too, Ronald." I smile and he blushes again. He's so bashful. It's cute on a guy like him. "Now, c'mon," I slap his thigh, stand up, and put my hands on my hips. "You wouldn't want to miss breakfast, would you?"

At the thought of breakfast Ron jumps out of his seat and scrambles towards the portrait hole. I giggle a little at his antics and he turns back towards me, flashing a quick million-dollar smile.

"Well, come on then, 'Mione! They're serving strawberry pancakes today, if I've heard correctly from Fred and George. They've been flipping pancakes and hand making the syrup since last night!" Although I highly disagree with the chefs being little elves my mouth starts salivating at the thought of handmade strawberry pancakes. I swear, you could get more information from dangling a strawberry in front of me then threatening me with a knife.

"On it!" I say, laughing, and run out of the Common Room with Ron at my side. Today feels like a great day. I sure as hell hope it is.

Draco's POV

_Mmmmmm, strawberry pancakes! _I take a deep breath of the sugary sweet scent coming from the plates of piping hot flapjacks. Picking up the overly sized serving fork I stab the pink tinged stack of pancakes and pile them onto my plate. I throw down the fork and slather my pancakes with fresh strawberry syrup. What's the occasion for such a brilliant breakfast? Does it fucking _matter? _I love strawberry pancakes more then Granger loves her books. The image of Granger lying in the hospital bed flashes through my mind but I push it out of the way and stick my hand into the pocket in my robes. Sure enough the cold, smooth surface of the music machine runs through my fingers and I smirk wondering if she's realized what she's lost yet.

Every night since I've gotten this odd little machine I switch it on and fall asleep to whatever song comes on. Last night I fell asleep to a _very_ sexy woman who likes to lay on pink clouds completely naked. She gives off such a look of innocence in the picture with her short black hair and those pretty dark eyes staring out from the shining screen with the letters emblazoned in the clouds "Teenage Dream". More like teenage wet dream, Miss Perry. She was singing a song that strongly suggested sexual acts in the words saying "I wanna see your peacock."

Snapping out of my daze, I fork a mouthful of pancake into my mouth. I close my eyes and savor the taste of the sweetened pancakes mixed with the hot, sticky syrup. Unfortunately for me, when I open my eyes I can see that prude, McGonagall, walking towards me with fierce determination. As I hear the click of her heels on the hard floor of the Great Hall coming closer I quickly rack my brain to see exactly why she was upset with me this time. As far as I can tell I haven't done anything wrong (well, anything that could be followed back to me, anyway).

"Mr. Malfoy", she says my name in that cold voice of hers making it sound like a curse. "I must talk with you. Please follow me." She turns on her heel and heads towards the Gryffindor table. I start to get up and hear the rest of the table snickering. Shooting my fellow Slytherin's an icy glare I follow the witch towards the table of my arch enemies. I see her lean forward and whisper into the ear of an unsuspecting Hermione Granger, who nearly jumps out of her seat at the surprise. Granger's face falls but she nods obediently and excuses herself from her friends to follow McGonagall. Upon seeing me she shoots a "what have you gotten me into this time, Malfoy" look. No, I'm not reading into this look. I get it approximately 700 to 1,000 times a year from this girl. It's become a ritual that whenever she sees me to give me some kind of face. Not caring how elementary I look, I stick my tongue out at the brunette who rolls her mud brown eyes at my childish gesture. McGonagall looks back at the both of us with steely gray eyes as if to warn us to behave. Once we get to an empty corridor she finally turns around and speaks sharply,

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, do you know why you're here?"

Hermione shakes her head meekly but I just remain still and silent. I don't feel like giving the old hag respect once she's departed me from my dearly beloved strawberry pancakes. With a deep sigh McGonagall starts up again,

"Professor Dumbledore has a special….job to be done. A potion actually. Although I've advised him against it he insists on having the two best potion makers in class work on it together." Hermione starts to fidget and I want to run away and scream. I know what is coming next. "This just happens to be the both of you."

"Please, professor, with all due respect, doesn't he have idea how….non-productive Draco and I are together?" Hermione pleads; her face has paled with distress. As much as I hate the girl she really does have a point.

"I'm afraid his word is final, Miss Granger." McGonagall says with pity for the girl. Dang, I know I'm bad but this is a little much, isn't it? Hermione looks like she's going to burst into tears and McGonagall looks like she's just had to tell someone that they weren't going to make it through the night. Gaining back her usual prude stance the professor starts to explain the rest of what's included in this potion making. We can't tell anyone about this potion, we mustn't ask any questions about it, we must listen to every instruction given with great detail, we have to spend the day as normal, and blah, blah, blah, bloody freaking blah. Has she forgotten who she's talking to? My ears perk up as she says one last thing,

"Now, before you go back to class, we must perform the Unbreakable Vow."

**A.N. You like it? I'll be updating more often now. I was going to continue it a bit more but I decided to just get a chapter out so people don't think I'm neglecting their craving for Dramione. I know it looks a bit like Romione and I must warn you there will be a bit of that as well as mentions of Harmony. I'll try to post again in a week or so. I have camp next weekend and my play all next week. **


End file.
